maldición o bendición
by neko-sunako-sakuralee85910
Summary: sakura creia que esto era una maldicion, toparse con el chico que odias, tantas veces al dia no era para menos...pero...que va hacer? tomoyo estaba loca? que ocurre?... pesimo sumary pero xfa lean y comenten  soii nueva


¿Maldición o bendición?

Al principio yo juraba que era una maldición verlo casi 6 veces al dia. No podía ser, acaso dios me odiaba?. El destino esta en mi contra?. O simplemente hera "coincidencia" como solía llamarlo su ingles mejor amigo, o tal vez me "espiaba" como decía mi amatista mejor amiga-neee-se dijo a ella misma-idea completamente descartada, ¿cómo me va a espiar si me odia?-

y así hera como una chica de castaños cabellos, delgada figura, piel blanca y bellos ojos color verde esmeralda (ósea yo) me preguntaba por que hera que debía encontrarme tan seguido con aquel odioso chico de cabellos chocolate?

Y es que realmente es molesto toparte tantas veces con alguien a quien no soportas y no te soporta, y claro no lo digo porque este loca ni nada por el estilo, si no que es verdad, yo sakura kinomoto a mis escasos 17 años de edad siempre me encuentro con ese chico al que tanto detesto, pero que claro era bastante guapo, y vamos eso no lo podemos negar, alto, fuerte (con esto me refiero a que tiene un cuerpo para derretirte como paletita al sol *¬*), de piel trigueña, cabello siempre rebelde color chocolate y bellísimos ojos color ámbar, dime, ¿negarías que es guapo? Por supuesto que no si el bombón esta como quiere…coff* coff* lo siento pero bueno ese no es el punto aquí, el punto es que tanto encontrármelo comenzaba a causar un…mmm como decirlo…un "efecto raro" en mi, bueno tal vez no raro si no que pues diferente a lo que yo creo, kiero0, pretendo y espero0 sentir, y así me encontraba pensando en que rayos era este sentimiento que cruzaba en mi cuando lo veía?, acaso era una manera diferente de odiarlo? O tal vez comenzaba a cansarme de él y así es como te sientes cuando te cansas del alguien, o tal vez ya lo detesto tanto que me provoca asco y x eso siento al verlo que hay un terremoto escala Richter y hacia que todo dentro de mí se moviera y temblaran hasta mis piernitas y pareciera un corderito recién nacido o posiblemente es tanto mi odio por el que mi corazón se acelera al verlo, tal vez para salir a golpearlo no?

-hay saku, es obvio que te gusta- dijo la vos de tomoyo mi amatista prima y mejor amiga, y lo que ella acababa de decir hizo que saliera de mis pensamiento pero ha si no solo eso también hizo que cayera de espaldas a la jardinera donde nos encontrábamos almorzando

-auch-dije y de pronto mi mala suerte siguió brotando dándole paso a mi maldición

- cuidado kinomoto, no ves que las personas como tú con una caída así pueden terminar con las pocas neuronas que tiene dentro de su casi hueca cabeza?-me dijo el estúpido chico ambarino del que tanto llevo hablando y como el mayor de los idiotas me insulta y aparte sigue con su camino

-hayyy eres un tonto lee- le grite desde donde estaba, si así es el tarado que siempre me molestaba es ni más ni menos que shaoran lee, capitán del equipo de futbol americano, el chico con las mejores calificaciones de toda la preparatoria, y claro el que traía locas a todas las chicas de la escuela al igual que mi ojiazul amigo Eriol pero con el las cosas habían sido diferentes desde hace algún tiempo ya k habían tenido que calmarse un poco más bien bastante ya que el "ya tenía dueña" como murmuraban todas las chicas de la escuela , y esa era mi adorable y dulce amiga tomoyo que ahora que lo recuerdo debo levantarme a matarla por decir semejantes barbaridades, quien puede pensar eso i es imposible verdad? Verdad que es imposible? Hay díganme que si por favor…

-ESTAS LOCA TOMOYO DAIDOUJI, como podrías creer que ami me gusta el tarado, egocéntrico y grosero majadero shaoran lee- le dije casi a gritos y toda histérica

- y guapo, no lo olvides…-

-si, por supuesto que es guapo, guapísimo pero…-respondí sin pensar

-jaja y ves sakurita te gusta el joven lee y x lo que veo tambn le gustas a el hee *v*- me dijo tomoyo, haber veamos acabo de aceptar mi posible atracción secreta que ni yo enterada por el idiota egocéntrico capitán de futbol….

- bueno tal vez si me guste, un poco- dije a lo que tomoyo me miraba firme- ok ok bastante, pero el punto es que eso no puede ser por 3 cosas

1* se supone lo odio!

2* como podría fijarse en mi teniendo a todas las chicas de la escuela a sus pies, incluso a las más bonitas, créeme no soy nada a su lado

3* el también me odia y por nada del mundo le gusto, es más ni le caigo bien- solté repentinamente muy desanimada

-hay kinomoto sakura donde vuelvas a decir o siquiera insinuar que no eres bonita te golpeare tan fuerte que juro te acordaras de mi toda la vida de acuerdo?- me dijo con salientes llamas de enojo en sus ojos.

-ok ok ese no es el tema, no t enogres he he ^_^'', el tema aquí es que yo no le gusto a shaoran- le dije mirando al suelo

-claro que si sakura cuando a un niño le gustas te molesta todo el tiempo para llamar tu atención o se vuelve bastante tímido por que no puede cruzar palabra contigo por todo lo que causa en el – me dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, de esas que sacan las actrices o cantantes cuando gana un grami

-neeee… pero Eriol no fue así contigo- conteste a su breve explicación pasada, ja eso lo contradecía todo, Eriol es un hombre y no se comporto así con tommy cuando aún no andaba con ella, más bien era todo lo contrario, siempre se acercaba a ella le sacaba alguna platica le daba detalles y to0do muy lindo!

-claro que no fue así porque _él es único- _me contesto con una mirada perdida en sus pensamiento donde seguro estaba Eriol y creo que de tanto invocarlo ya lo parecimos porque aquí viene

-hola saku- me dijo mi lindo amigo con su característica sonrisa misteriosa

-hola Eriol- conteste a su saludo

- hola mi amor- le dijo a tommy dándole un beso en lso labios y este siendo correspondido por ella

-ejem, ejem perdonen por interrumpir pero sería mucho pedir no comer pan enfrente de los pobres- dije con fingida indignación

-jajaja. Hum mi pequeña sakura, lo eres por que quiers sabes que podrías hacer lo mismo con alguien pero tú no quieres- me dijo tomoyo abrazada de Eriol y yo me sonroje- ya te dije que le gustas y mucho sakura-sentencio ella

-y porque habría de gustarle, anda dime, vamos tommy ambas sabemos, más bien los tres sabemos que yo no soy una chica bonita o por lo menos no soy la chica para el

-te equivocas querida saku, como sabes que no eres su chica indicada, acaso se lo has preguntado?, además eres muy hermosa- me dijo mi ojiazul amigo sabiendo perfectamente de quien hablábamos, pero claro0 el lo decía por ser eso _mi amigo_

_-_bueno lo sé porque lo veo y me doy cuenta de que no lo soy- termine de excusarme cuando de repente sentí una mano jalándome hacia donde un grupo de chicos conversaban

-Hola chicos- dijo tommy… ¿Qué rayos va hacer?- quería hacerles una pregunta, verdad que esta chica es realmente hermosa- dijo ella señalándome y yo pasmada y sonrojada

-eh , si por supuesto que es muy linda- dijo uno de ellos mirándome entre coqueto y confundido

- y dime andarías con ella?- pregunto mi amiga, y yo sin reaccionar, que le pasaba a esta loca?

- pues sí, porque no – dijo el chico analizándome de arriba abajo lo cual me incomodo bastante

-gracias- dijo tommy- y ves sakura el no t conoce y admitió que eres linda y hasta que andaría contigo- me dijo con aires de grandeza

-e~eto… yo.. bueno…n..no era necesario hacer eso sabes-conteste aun apenada por lo ocurrido

- que, aun no te convences?-me pregunto

- la verdad es que bueno yo no , no se- respondí

-hum saku acabas de retar a tommy- me dijo Eriol con su mirada de "lastima no sabes k acabas de hacer" negando con al cabeza

- bien sakura acabas de hacer que ponga en marcha algo que no quería- me dijo tomoyo y en ese preciso momento decidió pasar por ahí shaoran y ahora mi amiga se dirige hacia el y… esperen TOMOYO SE DIRIGE HACIA EL! O NO!

-espera lee- le dijo mi amiga con su vos dulcemente firme

-que pasa daidouji- le contesto mirándola desinteresadamente

-quisiera preguntarte **algo** ^^- le dijo mi amatista amiga, no sabia k iba hacer me encontraba nerviosa hasta que…- tu crees que sakura es una chica linda n.n?- solto y yo sentí que moria de vergüenza

-eh… yo beuno, a que bien esa pregunat daidouji?-

-tu solo responde lee- dijo mi amiga inquiridoramente pero sin perder su dulzura y tranquilidad de siempre- crees que es linda entoncs? Mmm andarías con ella?, son solo preguntas lee, vamos acaso no las puedes responder- dijo tomoyo a shaoran que tan solo la veía confundido, yo me sentía fatal me había dado cuenta de que era cierto que yo a shaoran lee no podría gustarle ni en sueños así que me arme de valor y …

-basta- me interpuse. Tomoyo ya basta, yo se que a shaoran, perdón lee, no le intereso ni un poco así que por favor basta de preguntas tontas- dije firme y después sentí mi cara arder e incluso sentí algunas lagrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos pero no se los permitiría no frente a el, asi que di la vuelta y comencé a caminar muy rápido para luego abrirme paso a correr a toda la velocidad que mis piernas soportaran, hasta que msi pies pidieron para y me detuve a llorar T^T

Pd* shaoran

Cuando daidouji me pregunto eso me quede pasmado no sabia que responder, no era el momento ni el lugar, pero como ella me dijo, eran solo preguntas no me comprometían a nada….

Pero aun así no podía, **no ahí… **y luego ella interrumpió y cuando reaccione solo la vi correr

En cuento la vi salir corriendo, sentí una presión en el pecho, no quería que ella se sintiera mal por mi culpa, ver sus ojos con lagrimas debatiéndose por salir, no lo podía permitir, así que comencé a correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla pero era inútil, no la alcanzaría siendo la chica mas velos de la escuela aun así era mas fuerte lo que sentía que seguí corriendo y de repente me detuve por que escuche unos sollozos cercanos, así que mire hacia un lindo árbol de cerezo y ahí estaba ,la pequeña sakura frágil y triste sollozando por mi culpa x mis estupideces, me acerque a arreglar las cosas porque yo jamás creería que kinomoto sakura es linda

Pd sakura.

Llegue a un lugar que nunca había visto, pero no me importo vi un hermoso árbol de cerezo y ahí me senté

Mmm… que ironía nos llamamos igual solo que tu si eres lindo sin en cambio en mi es todo lo contario- y comencé a sollozar, me dolía no ser bonita me dolía que mi mejor amiga me hubiese hecho quedar en ridículo pero más me dolía saber que yo tenía toda la razón y que yo a shaoran no le gustaba ni un poco, solo era su juguete su motivo de burlas , de pronto sentí k alguien me tomaba del hombro

Que haces aquí?- pregunte, hera shaoran, como me había encontrado?

Yo…. Venía a aclarar lo de hace rato- me dijo y note que estaba algo nervioso, supongo no sabía cómo rechazara una chica y decirle que era realmente fea

No t preocupes-interrumpí- ya lo se, no te gastes, yo se que no soy una chica linda y que por obvias razones no t gusto y no podre hacerlo

Si tienes razón, tú no eres linda y no me gustas- me dijo mirándome y con vos firme, yo levante mi rostro y lo mire me quería morir mi corazón estaba roto en pedazos entonces me levante me di vuelta y me dispuse a caminar

Espera- dijo levantándose- aun no he terminado

Lee por favor déjame, ya no quiero escucharte mas- le dije mirándolo con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas

No, escúchame- me dijo acercándose- es verdad no creo que seas linda… eres hermosa- lo mire sorprendida, que estaba diciendo?

No bromees conmigo lee- le dije con nerviosismo mientras se acercaba mas y mas

Shh.. déjame terminar- me dijo cerca de mi- es verdad no me gustas , me encantas, y sobre todas las cosas no te quiero, te amo- me dijo, estaba anonada no sabía qué hacer ni que decir y de repente unos labios cálidos se encontraban con los míos sacándome de mi trance y…. yo correspondiendo el beso que él me estaba dando…

Nos separamos un poco junto mi frente con la suya y me dijo…

-aun te tengo que preguntar 3 cosas-dijo

-Dime, que pasa?- le pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa

- mmm…., bueno la primera es que si te gusto- me dijo algo nervioso a lo que yo le respondí

-nop, para nada- me miro sorprendido- me encantas haha

- estaba a punto de volverte a besar xD- dijo- bueno la segunda es que si tu .. Mm Tú me quieres?-

-te keiro0, te anhelo, te amo eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado- le dije con sinceridad

- eso0 me alegra, bueno por ultimo- me tomo de las manos- te gustaría ser mi novia- quede boquiabierta todo había pasado tan pronto pero no lo dude y le dije

-claro que si- y me lance a besarlo, oigan que querían tanto tiempo queriendo probar sus dulces labios y hoy compruebo que realmente son dulces xD

-TE AMO- me dijo

-yo también siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare-

Pd tomoyo.

-ves Eriol te dije que funcionaria- le dije a mi adorable novio detrás de un arbusto

-amor eres realmente mala- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios

-lo se, pero ya lo he filmado todo y soy feliz- le dije y así me quede filmando la declaración de sakura y shaoran, ahora ella sabría que esto fue una total bendición. Y como siempre he dicho _"entre la línea del odio al amor un mal paso hace una bendición"_


End file.
